dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 60
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Skowl Other Characters: * Dr. Michelson * * Cuthbert * Dorothy Locations: * ** *** | Penciler2_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker2_1 = Charles Paris | StoryTitle2 = Vigilante: "Rainbow over Crimeville" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Shakes ** other thugs Other Characters: * Oscar Barnum Locations: * ** Items: * Vigilante's Lasso Vehicles: * | Penciler3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | Inker3_1 = Louis Cazeneuve | StoryTitle3 = Three Aces: "The Lieutenant from Corregidor" | Synopsis3 = On an island in the Philippines, the Moro tribe finds itself in conflict with a the Japanese. Fog, Gunner, and Will are tasked with delivering ammunition to the fighting tribe. The Aces soon get involved in the battle, when the tribe's elected leader, Betty, an Army nurse who escaped from the enemy, asks their help in destroying the Japanese fortress. So they sneak onto the Japanese airfield and steal three bombers, sabotaging the other planes so they can't be followed. While the Aces attack the base from the air, Betty leads the Moros in a ground assault. The enemy is soon defeated, and Fog, Gunner, and Will load them onto their plane for delivery to an American prison camp. Betty stays behind to give hope to the tribe. She is saluted by the Aces, and they remember her message to the General: That Lieutenant Betty Allardyce was still fighting for her country. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Achmed Other Characters: * * Betty Allardyce Locations: * ** *** Mindanao ** Vehicles: * U.S. Seaplane * Japanese Bombers | Writer4_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Americommando: "Rations for Victory" | Synopsis4 = In a small town in Greece. The Nazis have mass supplied warehouses of food while the people of the town starve. Americommando breaks into one of the warehouses and begins to distribute the food to the townspeople. A battle soon erupts between the Nazi soldiers and Americommando. Defeating the Nazis, Americommando finishes his mission and liberates the town. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Hans Other Characters: * Nicholas * Peter * Unnamed Greek Resistance Fighters Locations: * ** | Writer5_1 = Joe Samachson | Penciler5_1 = John Daly | Inker5_1 = John Daly | StoryTitle5 = Congo Bill: "Jungle Justice" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Otto Sturm * Akut (Witch Doctor) Other Characters: * Chief Orduna ** Orduna's Tribe Locations: * ** | Writer6_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler6_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle6 = Zatara: "Styles in Crime" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * The Designer ** his gang | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Lois Lane -- Superwoman is reprinted in . | Trivia = *This is the first of many stories where Lois is transformed into Superwoman—either through trickery, magic, dream sequences (as here), or as an imaginary story. The next instance is . | Recommended = | Links = }}